


Creep Show

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Halloween, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Scary, Stalking, Whumptober 2020, hell fest movie, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Deran gets tickets to a haunted festival for him and Adrian.This fills Whumptober prompt number 10. They Look so pretty when they bleed
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan, Whumptober 2020





	Creep Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this event and writing angst in general really, so I hope I've tagged everything correctly. I thought this would be something fun and different for me to write, while still staying in my comfort zone of writing for these two. Most of this stories theme revolves around the movie Hell Fest; not a great movie but I enjoyed some of the storylines.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:

**-Adrian-**

_The door creaks open in the next room, making that eeek sound that grinds on your nerves and sends goosebumps down your neck. No one is in there, at least, that’s what the girl thought. She moved from her closet hiding space, creeping her way silently out into the hallway._

“NO! Don’t do it!” Adrian screamed at his computer screen trying to warn the movie character she’d regret her next move, and should just stay put. He was watching one of those B-rated horror movies, but this one was actually giving him the chills. The headphones he wore weren’t making it any better, but he didn’t want to wake his roommate Chad.

He gripped his hands over the headphones, trying to keep from covering his eyes. The girl on the screen had made it to the next bedroom, and went to grasp the handle, reaching a hand out slowly. Adrian couldn’t look away as the girl’s fingertips inched closer and closer. He was fully hooked, face nearly pressed against the screen in anticipation. The girl’s fingers grazed the door handle-she’s about to grasp it. . . “AHHHH!!!”

Adrian lets out a blood curdling scream as possessive hands wrap around his shoulders and a raspy voice says, “BOO!”

He rips his headphones off and turns around to see Deran on the floor cackling like a maniac. “Dolan, that might’ve been the grisliest thing I’ve _ever_ heard in my life!” He can barely get it out over his laughter. Adrian goes to him, slugging him firmly in the shoulder. “You’re such a fuckin’ asshole Cody!” He continued on, “You probably woke Chad up. Dick.” Deran only smiled at him mischievously as he replied, “Yea, but I’m _your_ asshole. Plus, I checked, Chads gone.”

Adrian rolled his eyes and went back to sit in his chair, not bothering to help Deran up. “Well now that you’ve broken into my place, _again_ , _and_ scared the shit out of me-what do you want D?” Deran managed to stifle his laughter, for now, and moved towards him throwing a pair of tickets on his desk. Grabbing them up, Adrian read them over-Halloween Bizarre, amusement park and attractions. He looked over to Deran questioningly, who was now seated at the foot of his bed.

“Got tickets for tomorrow night. Sounds cool, huh?” Adrian wasn’t a huge fan of being scared, flash back to ten minutes ago for proof, though the fact that Deran had gotten them tickets to do something together was sweet. It was very un-Deran like, so he couldn’t really say no. He offered his lopsided smile and answered, “Sure. Sounds like fun.” Deran raised his eyebrows at him, wiggling them in sync, “You know what else would be fun?” Adrian rolled his eyes while making his way to the bed, tackling Deran as he brought them together. The movie could wait, there were other ‘ _doors’_ he was interested in opening tonight.

~

The following night, Deran picked him up in the Scout and they had just arrived at the Halloween Bizarre. It was dark out, but everything was lit by glowing lights from the rides and attractions. Fog, spider webs, and Halloween décor covered the entirety of the park-it was awesome! There were people in all sorts of costumes, many of them lurking behind or near the carnival goers, trying to get a scare out of them.

Adrian could tell Deran was having a blast as he was laughing at most of the horror around them, Adrian-not so much. Deran caught him by the arm suddenly, causing him to jump slightly. “Jeeze calm down A, we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet,” he said sarcastically. Adrian swallowed nervously and began to ask ‘what fun was that’, when Deran tugged his arm, pulling him in the direction of some building.

The entrance was covered with plastic tarp splattered in what Adrian hoped was fake blood. They made their way inside and there was one terrifying display after the next. Creepy dolls that talked, mad scientists doing shady operations, and the blood-blood was splattered _everywhere._ Adrian’s stomach was in knots and this was only the first stop according to the list Deran had rattled off moments ago. He sensed something behind him and slowly turned to see what appeared to be a man dressed in all black with some kind of leather-face mask on. He shivered instantly and stepped back. Knocking straight into Deran. Turning to face him he asked, “Did. . . did you _see_ that guy?”

Deran looked behind them, “What guy? No one else is around man.” Sure enough, when he looked back around, there was no one in sight. He shook his head, maybe he’d been in this place _too_ long. Deran reached for his hand and laced them together; “Come on scaredy cat, I’ll protect you.” Deran always had, but something didn’t feel right, and Adrian still felt like they (he), was being watched.

~

They made it through three more houses without Adrian seeing the mysterious masked man, but he sensed someone was always lurking close behind. The balloon-shoot next to them caught Deran’s attention and Adrian was grateful to get a break from the creepy ass houses. _Ding, ding, ding!_ The lights went up on the game as Deran cheered for his victory. Deran busied himself with picking out a prize, and Adrian got that feeling again. He spun around frantically searching the crown, eventually landing on Creep-Face, as he’d now decided to call him.

Without averting his attention, he reached back and grabbed Deran firmly by the arm. “D, there! Over there! Do you _see_ him?” Adrian stared at Creep-Face wildly, he couldn’t look away. Deran pointed, “You mean creepy leather-face looking guy?” Adrian swatted his hand down instantly, “Don’t! He’s already on to us!” Deran chuckled at his side, “Bro you’ve been watching _way_ too many horror movies. He’s just part of the show, come on.” He let Deran pull him away. Creep-Face stayed put, for now.

**-Deran-**

Deran managed to get them into the secret depths of the park, where the actors were allowed to grab them and everything was 10X more haunted. He thought it was awesome, Adrian looked like he wanted to barf. He’d been on some kick about a creepy masked guy who was ‘stalking them’. Deran kept telling him it was all part of the show, but his nerves looked shot and his dark blues looked cold.

In order to get to the scarier part of the park, they had to take a ride on an underground rollercoaster. As they waited in line, Deran couldn’t take the pressure any longer-he had to pee, like _now_. He looked to Adrian quickly, “Hey I gotta take a piss. Just meet me over there, yea?” Adrian looked horrified so Deran briskly kissed him on the forehead and said, “I’ll be right behind you, promise.” And then he was off. What could possibly go wrong in the next five minutes?

**-Adrian-**

Adrian stood alone rubbing his bare shoulders, missing the closeness of Deran’s warmth. He couldn’t believe Deran had taken off like that, but he knew he’d be pissed if he got out of line. “Next!” Adrian startled out of his thoughts as he glanced to the ride-car, his turn was up. He looked around for Deran, coming up empty until his eyes landed on him- Creep-Face. His insides began to turn and he wanted to bolt. The ride operator was becoming impatient, yelling at him once more. Wait for Deran, or get away from Creep-Face? He chose the latter, hopping into the car and praying Deran would come soon after.

The lap bar was slammed down across him and the car surged forward. Ghosts, witches, and other spooky thing all popped up out of the dark causing Adrian to shriek out every time; he wished Deran were here.

He was gripping the bar so tightly he was sure there’d be imprints left behind. The ride felt like it was moving at the pace of a snail; Adrian closed his dark blues tight, trying to shut it all out. _Creeeek._ The car came to a stop suddenly and Adrian’s eyes flew open in full panic. He glanced all around but had a hard time making anything out in the grim darkness of the tunnel.

The bar was still holding him tightly in place, though he tried to get out from under its grip. He began shouting, “Hey! Someone help me! Please! Is _anyone_ there?!” Each call-out became more frantic as the next and sweat began to drip down his pale face. A shadow appeared in the mere distance, he could barely make it out as it crept closer and closer.

Adrian pleaded with the shadow, “Hey, who are you? I’m stuck! _Please_ , help!” When it came closer, the blood drained from his already pale skin- Creep-Face. He couldn’t form any words or sounds. Creep-Face lunged at him, and then there was just darkness.

**-Deran-**

Deran was finally getting into the ride car. When he came back from the bathroom, the line was almost twice as long. He felt like a dick having left Adrian alone for so long, especially because he knew he’d been freaked out all night by some masked guy. Deran kept the lap bar from pinning him all the way in, he hated the feeling of being trapped.

All sorts of eerie things popped up from the shadows, but Deran was too busy thinking about Adrian. The ride was fairly unamusing for him, and he decided to jump out halfway through, grateful he hadn’t let the bar keep him seated. He used his phone for light and began sprinting through the tunnel as fast as the darkness would allow; he had this sudden urge he needed to find Adrian- _now._ He trudged along the tunnel, trying to keep close to the walls. A sound made him spin around and he promptly ran straight into something as he turned back around-one of the ride cars. _What the hell?_

He rubbed at his knee where it collided with the car while stepping closer to it. The car was abandoned and not on the main track, _weird_. Stepping around to the front, his foot slid over something wet on the ground. He shined his light downwards to get a better look and he saw red-a trail of blood. Deran whipped his head up and waived his light all around, trying to find any other evidence.

He followed the blood trail a few more paces before it fizzled out. _Dammit!_

_Buzz, buzz._ He pulled his phone out of his pocket but the sound was coming from somewhere else. The buzzing became louder as he moved forward until it was right beside him. He bent to grab the phone and knew it was his before he even picked it up. The screen was cracked, a smear of blood coating the back. Deran felt his insides turn, so he leaned against the tunnel wall to steady himself.

He pocketed Adrian’s phone and took off at full speed, not caring what or _who_ he might run in to. Reaching the end of the tunnel at last, Deran launched himself out the exit. His breathing was all over the place; he bent to place his palms on his knees to catch his breath. Standing back up, his blues darted all around- _where the fuck was he?_

His mind was racing. Adrian could literally be _anywhere_ in this stupid ass carnival. Deciding on one of the houses, Deran marched forward, determined to find him. The first few were a bust, nothing but creepy clowns and shrieking teenagers, neither of which Deran liked. He made his way to the next haunted house, taking note of the names of each so as not to repeat any; this one was ‘Mad scientists lair’.

He scurried through the house, trying to cover ground fast, but not miss any clues along the way. He was jogging through a hallway when a door next to him whooshed open out of nowhere. His Vans skidded to a stop and he grabbed hold of the doorknob pushing it back, and stepping inside. The door slammed behind him enclosing him in utter darkness, until lights flickered on above him. Glossy white walls surrounded him and nothing else. He blinked his blues trying to readjust them after being in darkened rooms all night.

He glanced back at the door, making sure it was still in sight, but turned back quickly when the lights began to hum noisily from above. He swung back around. Blood was splattered _all_ over the once perfectly white walls, syringes with dirty needles lay strewn about all over the floor, and Adrian-Adrian was in the middle, lying on a hospital bed.

Deran ran straight for him, tripping on syringes as he went, not letting anything slow him down. As he reached the bed, he took Adrian in. His eyes were shut and he was pale as hell-nothing out of the ordinary there. Adrian seemed to be his perfect self otherwise. Deran reached a hand out to cup his face, turning it towards him, and that’s when he saw it. Deran leapt backwards nearly tumbling over the syringes as he flailed about. Thick blood oozed down the gash on Adrian’s neck, dripping down his body-his head rolling limply to the side.

Deran managed to gather himself enough to step back to the bed, reaching for Adrian once more. He tried to push his head back-back together, but it wasn’t working and blood was running everywhere. Hot tears streamed down his face mixed with Adrian’s blood as he rubbed at them. He buried his face in his palms and began to rock his heels back and forth. A creek from the bed caused him to rip away his hands hastily, and he stared in horror as Adrian began to sit up, his head hanging off to the side with blood oozing out of his neck and dripping down his lean face.

“Don’t cry Der, it’s just a little blood.”

~

Deran’s eyes flew open and he let out several shrilled gasps. Sturdy hands were on his body in no time-Adrian. “Der, what’s wrong . . .are you ok?” He grabbed onto Adrian firmly, afraid to let him go, again. When his breathing softened a little, he explained the dream to Adrian, leaving out some of the gore. Deran told him about Creep-Face stalking them, how Deran had left him alone to face the tunnel of terror, and the worst-the mad scientist’s lair.

“Jeeze Der, I told you we shouldn’t have finished that movie before bed.” Deran chuckled nervously, “Yea, maybe you were right.”

“Guess that’s payback for scaring the shit out of me earlier,” Adrian stuck his tongue out. Deran smiled weakly, barely meeting his eyes. Adrian reached a hand up, pulling their faces together before leaning in and sealing a tender kiss over his lips. He felt something wet and pulled back, rubbing at his fingers. Adrian reached beside him to turn on the bedside light, examining his fingers closer. Deran watched idly until he saw what it was-blood.

His stomach churned instantly at the sight. Adrian glanced at his face and shrugged, “Guess you had a bloody nose man.” Deran looked at him deadpan, unable to form a response. Adrian grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up,” Adrian said with a wink.

Once Adrian got him sitting on the toilet, he went to work with a wet washcloth, wiping away the fresh and crusted on blood. Deran’s face was too pale for him and he hadn’t even slightly smirked at Adrian’s wink face.

Adrian brought a hand to his chin until Deran’s head tilted up, meeting blue to blue.

“It’s ok Der, it’s just a little blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have maybe one or two more stories I want to post for this event, so those will be up sometime soon (:
> 
> Find me on tumblr: browney3dgirl6


End file.
